peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro, Richard and Edmond
Pedro, Richard and Edmond is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep, and the first to star the characters in the title. Synopsis Peppa and her friends have Pedro, Richard and Edmond join their team to help stop the Raidings. Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) TSLMasterYT:So appeP and egroeG, how did it go? appeP:We were beaten up after Peppa was, she immediately retreated and shot us down. TSLMasterYT:Well, it's not my problem, I'm gonna go check how the recruitments are going. egroeG:But will we be fine? And what about eidloG? TSLMasterYT:Oh, I'm sure eidloG will be okay too. *Cuts to The Raiding Grunts* Jazz:So you say that I will be a recruit for your team? Raiding Grunt 1:Yes, we need other people other than grunts, appeP and egroeG and the Explosive Alien. Jazz:I'm not sure if I should. Raiding Grunt 3:Too bad. Jazz:Okay, I guess so. Raiding Grunt 5:Yeah! 1 down, 2 to go! *Cuts to Peppa and her friends. Peppa:Gee, this sure is a nice day. No adventures to go on, no annoying Raidings to pester us, now let's just sit here. Suzy:Yeah, let's have a normal conversation. George:Well, what if the Raidings were here so they try to defeat us again? Danny:Oh, no need to worry about that, George. *Pedro, Edmond and Richard burst through the door* *Peppa, Emily, Rebecca, Danny, Suzy and George scream* Pedro:HELLO EVERYONE, LISTEN!!! Danny (Sarcastically):Hi, Pedro. Richard:We heard the Raidings are recruiting new members! *Everyone except Pedro, Edmond and Richard gasp* Rebecca:Richard, you're here too! Emily:And Edmond?! Edmond:Yes, we are here to inform you about the Raidings' recruitments. Peppa:Well, how do you know that they are recruiting new members? Edmond:I'm a clever clogs! (Of course) *Cuts to TSLMasterYT* TSLMasterYT *In a phone call*:So you mean to tell me that you got a new member called Jazz? Raiding Grunt 1 *From phone*:Yeah, she also was kinda neutral to the recruitment. TSLMasterYT:Oh, well I guess that's okay then, find me 2 more members and recruit them. Factor:Ooh,''' '''HAAALLOOOOO! You're new faces. Raiding Grunt 4:Okay, tell us about yourself. Factor:Well, I love toucans. Dark Wizard:FACTOR!!! WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH TOUCANS?! Factor:Sorry, Dark Wizard. Anyways, are you wanting me to do something? Raiding Grunt 2:Joining our team? Yeah. Factor:Okay, I will be safe with the toucans! Dark Wizard:Yes! Finally! No more toucans! Pedro:So we're close to the Raidings. Suzy:Last time I was here, I retrieved a potion that gave me those bullets. Peppa:But when we go in, the alarms go off. *Cuts to TSLMasterYT* TSLMasterYT:I hope they got their second member. *Phone rings and he picks up his phone* Have you got your second member yet? Raiding Grunt 1:Yes, he's called Factor. TSLMasterYT:Factor? Raiding Grunt 1:Yes, he has a love for toucans. TSLMasterYT:Okay, just one more to go, then we'll have enough members other than me, grunts, negative versions of Peppa, George and Goldie and an alien. *Hangs up* *Cuts to Peppa and her friends* George:What if them and their recruitments were to find us and they'll beat us up? Peppa:Well simple, we just stay behind the building and these pieces of sh*t will never get us. Edmond:But how will they find us? Danny:I don't know. *Cuts to Raidings* Monstro:Nerpity nerp nerp nerp! Raiding Grunt 3:Ooh, a blob. Monstro (High pitched):Yes, of course I am a blob! Raiding Grunt 5:Well, are you wanting to join our team. Monstro:Sure, why not? Raiding Grunt 1:We got all 3! *Cuts to the Raidings' hideout* Peppa:Whew, they didn't notice us. Suzy:Yeah, that's a relief, let's go in and defeat them again. Emily:Let's go inside. *All 9 go in* Richard:Okay, good so far. Robot voice:WARNING WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!!! Jazz:What the heck was that? Raiding Grunt 1:Oh, just the alarms. And I think that was... Raiding Grunt 2:PEPPA AND HER FRIENDS!!! Raiding Grunt 3:Now's our chance to defeat them with our new recruits! Danny (Whispering):To TSLMasterYT's lair! (At TSLMasterYT's Lair) Edmond:That elevator ride sure was long. Emily:They sure are weird. TSLMasterYT:Peppa, I see you and your friends finally made it to my lair! Now's our time to defeat you! Get 'em grunts! *The grunts beat up Emily, Pedro and Richard* Richard:Ow! Raiding Grunt 8:But boss, what about the recruits? TSLMasterYT:I'm sure they'll be here. Monstro:Oh, so these are the intruders! I'm gonna beat you up! Emily:Not again! Alien:BLEEP BRES BYTE BAS! (I'm gonna blow you up!) Factor:NOO! *Alien blows up on Peppa and her friends* Every Grunt and Recruit:AAAH! Factor:You didn't like it! Raiding Grunt 4:Didn't like what? TSLMasterYT:Oh, he tends to say it when he gets defeated. (Peppa and George use SATF) TSLMasterYT:What?! They have this transformation?! (Peppa shoots down the alien, the other 3 grunts and TSLMasterYT) Alien:BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP. (No hard feelings) (Fades away) TSLMasterYT:Oh my goodness. Peppa:Wow! That was amazing. Edmond:Yeah! Let's go home for now! Raiding Grunt 1:I don't understand what the alien said. (Credits)Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes focusing on The Explosive Alien